Revealed!
by LarkOfTheSky
Summary: After a rather uneventful fight with Vulture, Peter has no choice but to blow his biggest secret. Things only get worse when the Sinister Six return. What will happen to Spidey and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like it!  
Summary: After a rather uneventful fight with Vulture, Peter has no choice but to blow his biggest secret. Things only get worse when the Sinister Six return. What will happen to Spidey and his friends?  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to, uhh..., the people who own it (I'm smart!)**

***

Revealed!: Chapter one

Ugh. He hated the hospital. Ever since he was a kid and he broke my leg, he hated it. And that somewhat unhealthy fear of the place only increased after visiting Aunt May after she had a minor heart attack. Now, he's back with a huge slash across his chest and too many bruises and scratches to count. How, you may ask, did this terrible event pass to poor, naive (and also secretly Spider-Man) Peter Parker? Well, it all started last night...

~Flashback~

He was (quite literally) swinging across Manhattan, when who would come across but Vulture? wrinkles and all.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Web-head!" sneered Vulture resting upon on the edge of a roof, opposite of one Peter rested.

"Oh, come on, Vultchy! Haven't we gone through this? I want some creativity in my fights! Try 'Spidey', 'Wall Crawler', 'WebSlinger', or, better yet, 'your friendly-neighborhood Spider-man!'" responded Peter.

"How about we just go with squashed bug?" replied Vulture suddenly flapping his wings in the direction of Peter. He dodged the attack easily and threw a smirk to the super villain, which was hidden behind his web-designed mask.

"What, _now_? But I'm having so much fun!" He suddenly shot out a string of web from each wrist. "Oh well! I guess we'll have to make due." The webs each made contact with a wing, and pulling the towards him, with a hint of a groan, the old bird fell with a scream and a lot flailing with his arms/wings. It looked like the sad name of a fight was over, and it almost was, before the Villain made his last move, though not completely intentionally.

While the Wall Crawler was tying up the old loon, the old man suddenly felt their was hope (for some _strange _reason) and flailed his wings one more time. Since Spidey wasn't exactly paying attention (he was too busy going over the notes in his mind he needed to remember for Monday's math test), he was jolted out of his thoughts as his Spider-senses went off and he received I sharp pain in his chest.

"Ow! Vultchy! How could you? And here I was thinking that we were buddies. Ah well! You'll be going to jail soon anyway!" He finished webbing the old man up and hung him from a lamp post, always keeping an arm wrapped around his middle, and swang on home, where not only was he in for it for coming coming home late: _again_, but he also had to find a viable excuse for a giant slash across his chest that was _really_ starting too burn...  
Greeeat...

~End Flashback~

Ugh. He got a headache just thinking about it. Hospitals really did bring out the worst of him (next to the alien symbiote A.K.A. Venom, of course.) Now he had to lay down for another _two days_, (not that he was planning on staying that long) moping about things he could have done different in his life, especially the excuse he cooked up for having the huge cut: _"I fell down the stairs."_ _The stairs? Really, Parker? Really? Was that the best you could come up with?_ Well, I suppose he _did_ have the side of too much blood loss, but he knew he could have done better then that. He still remembered the weird looks Aunt May and the doctors and nurses gave him when he said that. Well, it was better then nothing. Sorta.

The door opened suddenly and a red-headed nurse popped her head in, saying,

"Mr. Parker, there's some visitors for you!" She stated with a smile. _Mr. Parker? _On second thought, maybe this place does have his perks! Oh, what was that about visitors?

"Hi Pete!" In walked Gwen Stacy, Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thompson, Randy Robertson and Sally Avril (not looking too pleased with being what looked like being dragged here).

"Hey guys! Come to support me in my time of need?" asked Peter hopefully.

"Yeah right, Puny Parker. We're only here because Liz here dragged us, other wise we wouldn't have even heard." sneered Flash. _Figures,_ Peter thought with an internal frown. Outside, however, he took a different face, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I'm touched! Really! But I'm planning on leaving soon anyhow! I feel perfectly fine!" said Peter, sitting up, just as long-time friend, Gwen, sat on the chair next to him.

"Oh really? You don't look that great." responded Gwen, giving Pete 'the look'.

"R-reallly Gwen! I feel like a million bu- OW!" He suddenly yelled as Gwen poked him lightly on his chest, which now felt like a thousand hot knives were being pressed in it. The rest of the group snickered and Gwen raised an eyebrow while Peter just glared at them.

"Ok, maybe I'm not _great._ But really, I'll be fine!"

"Mmmhm. Just like you were fine every other time you came in here." Responded Gwen, shoving him back down.

"But Gwe-en-!" Before he could finish his feeble reply, his cellphone suddenly buzzed on the side table. He quickly flipped it open to read the text message.

**Trouble in downtown. Sinister Six. Do the most help you can. Hope you feeling better. Thanks.**

**-Captain Stacy**

"Oh, I reeeally got to go!" he said worried, taking off the thin sheets and flipping his legs off of the bed.

"And where do you think your going?" Asked Liz who was in the middle of a small group that had suddenly appeared in 0.2 seconds, with Gwen and Mary Jane surrounding her.

"How did you...?" Asked Peter looking at the other side of the room where they originally stood to back at the group in which they were blocking the door which lead to the bathroom, and also where he was headed.

"Petie, I asked you a question: _where are you going?_" Liz repeated continuing to glare at the poor boy.

"Err..." Peter tried to find an lie that sounded someone real for turning into Spider-man and hopefully whoop the butts of the six (Vulture must have somehow escaped) freaks. Finally, he settled with "Downtown" and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, I must have heard wrong, didn't the doctor say you had two stay for, what was it, another two days?" Liz continued with a raised eyebrow. Peter swallowed nervously. Super Villains, he could handle. Crooks? Bring it on! Angry woman, however, was a different story. Especially when it was _plural_ angry woman.

"Well, err..." he glanced at the window and back, which was tortuously close to downtown, where innocent people could be getting hurt right now! He didn't have time for this! He grabbed his bag (which had a spare change of clothes and his Spider-Man costume) which was next to where his cellphone originally was. "Look I really have to go! I'll tell you all after, I promise! As long as you swear on your life of course, but right now I _really_ have to go! _Please?_" He looked at the girls each pleadingly until, finally, they broke and stepped aside.

He smiled gratefully "Thank you." He had a foot in the bathroom, before he suddenly turned around and said, "Do you all swear on your life that you won't repeat anything I tell you or show you?"

They looked at him strangely for a bit, but seeing the look of seriousness on his face, they finally nodded. Except for Sally, that is.

"No way Parker! I'm out of this freak show!" And without another word she turned on her heel, opened the door and slammed it on her way out. Peter shrugged. "Anyone else?" He asked. They all slowly shook their heads, even surprisingly Flash. "Ok, meet me back at my house in about, hmm, 2 hours?" He suggested and, before seeing if it was alright with them, closed the bathroom door behind him.

Before anyone could trade words about Peter's strange, and slightly freaky, attitude, Spider-Man suddenly ran out of where Peter just was, jumped out of the window and swung out of sight towards Downtown. They all looked at the window in shock, until Gwen had the sense to run into the bathroom, where...

The hospital robe Peter probably had no chose but to wear was laying on the ground, along with his bag, but... no Peter.

***

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. :) My first fanfiction, you know (that's why it was so bad :P)! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions, I would really appreciate them! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack. Muahahah! Ok, so here we have the Sinister Six (Oooo). And I admit, I kinda replaced Shocker with Kraven, but it just went better with my plot! Tell me if your fine with it or not! Also, we have what's sure to turn in to an embarressing moment for Liz! (Aaaaa) Oh, and let me get this clear: I'm not planning on having any romances, but if I do, it'll probably be Gwen/Peter. Just letting you know!  
Discalimer: I really should find out who owns this. I mean, it'll only take like two seconds. Oh well! But for now, I own nothing but the bad puns!**

Revealed! Chapter two

_  
Oh god. Oh god. Did he j-? Oh god. _

That was basically what was going through the mind of Peter Parker A.K.A Spider-man as he swung through Manhattan. He could not believe he just blew his _biggest secret, _because he was getting a _little_ impatient. He didn't even make them swear on the bible, they just nodded! Nodded! For all he knew, they were all crossing their fingers, and as soon as he jumped out of that window, they all made their merry way down to the bugle and told them his secret identity and-

Ok, _he_ really needed to calm down...

Then again, he _did_ just reveal he was Spider-man to _Flash Thompson_. He sighed. Hospitals really _weren't_ good for him.

He landed on the roof of the Bugle, which had the perfect view of downtown. _Here we are._

~Meanwhile~

However, Gwen, Flash, MJ, Randy and Liz were doing the exact opposite of what Peter's over reactive mind was telling him.

They weren't telling anyone, though that _may_ be partly because of the fact that they were all to shocked to do anything but talk about this extraordinary event to themselves, all treating the fact differently.

"I can't believe it. Pete!" Exclaimed Gwen falling back in the chair beside a-now-Peterless bed. "Spider-man! The whole time!"

"It can't be true! Puny Parker _can't_ be Spider-man!" exclaimed, who else?, Flash, as he paced the hospital floor. _It just couldn't be, _Flash thought, _it makes no sense! _But it did make sense, the quarterback suddenly realized. He _was _the only photographer who was able to take pictures of Spidey, after all. But how? He thought angrily.

"Petie is Spider-man? Wow! I've been flirting with _the _Spider-man, and he's been flirting back!" Liz giggled to herself like a school girl, which, I guess, she is. Liz couldn't believe that she knew Spider-man personally. She always thought of the hero as her savior, but now that she knew Peter was him, that just made liking the nerd a thousand times cooler.

"...." Randy was quiet, though he was thinking up a storm. About the irony of it all really, and laughing at times in the past when when you knew the fact, it was just so _funny_! And other times, it was just so _obvious_! He was also thinking how well Peter must be able to juggle time, what with being top of class, studying and homework, friends, _and_ being Spider-man? Heck, he could barely handle the homework!

"Well, well, well. Tiger's Spidey, eh? Well, what do ya' know!" Mary Jane smiled at the ceiling, crossing her legs on the chair opposite of Gwen. She wasn't all that shocked, she had caught the little hints that Peter gave out, like him turning up to the Halloween event as Spider-man, and him always disappearing whenever there was trouble. However, she had never really put the pieces _together._

"Well, maybe we should head to Pete's, he'll be able to explain all this." Suggested Gwen, rising up. Their wasn't any signs that she felt anything about the secret, except her shoulders were hunched. She was a little disappointed in herself and Pete. She couldn't believe he didn't tell her, but then again, like her dad said, Spider-man only really wanted to protect the ones he loved. But she also couldn't believe that she didn't figure it out! She was top in classes for goodness sakes! But, so is Peter.

"Yeah, good idea. And while we wait, his Aunt May can make those delicious pies! Mmm..." Flash smiled dreamily just thinking about it, but then seeing every ones faces, he snapped out of it. "What? I was his friend once, remember? And even if you never go to a dude's house for years, a man can never forget that kind of pie."

Gwen finally nodded, being the only one there other then Flash to taste the piece of heaven. "It is good pie."

After a few seconds of looking from Flash to Gwen and back to Flash, Liz stood up and said she needed to go to bathroom. "I'll be right back." And she walked threw the door.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the flush of the toilet until the infamous Aunt May walked in. She received startled looks (not that she noticed) as she walked in. For some reason, they thought that Peter wouldn't have any vistiors other then them, and they wouldn't have to think of an excuse to cover a missing Pete. But of course, now that Gwen thought of it, she couldn't believe she missed it. _She's basically his mother for crying out loud!_

"Oh! Hello! Gwen, Eugene! How are you two?" she asked with her usual motherly smile.

"Hey Aunt May!" Gwen replied (a little nervously, I'll be it). Peter had asked Gwen to call her that, _"seeing as we're all basically family"_, to put it in his own words. "We're fine! And you?"

"Oh, good, g- Oh, where has Peter gotten off too?" Aunt May asked, noticing the empty bed.

"Err..." they all said as one, not knowing what to couldn't just say "_Oh, your son is off fighting crime as Spider-Man with a fatal slash a cross his chest, and we let him go because we're such good friends! Why do you ask?"_ They were pretty sure Peter wouldn't appreciate it.

"Well?" She asked, suddenly in strict mother-mode. "Where is he?" She glared at each one individually, waiting for one too crack.

Suddenly, Randy of all people, squeaked out a small "bathroom!" and looked down. He had no idea how Peter can take that every day.

Giving them all suspicious looks, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and knocked. "Peter, honey?" Behind her Flash smirked at how the sweet lady referred to Parker, but that slowly turned into a terrified look, realizing that she wasn't talking to _Puny Parker_. She was talking to _Liz_.

`Meanwhile, back to Spidey~

He sat perched on the roof, overlooking terrified innocent bystanders, all thoughts of not-so secret identity washed from his mind. He watched the six freaks making destruction, wondering how the heck they got out, and how the heck he would stop them. After all, the only time he beat them was (a) in a black suit and (b) he fought them all individually. And even then he didn't get them all. Ugh. He hated super-villains. But that doesn't mean he didn't love the fights!

"What does this bring the number of times you've broken out of jail? Two? I really do need to talk to those police!" He stated coming down in his famous (or at least he thinks should be) pose of hanging in a crouch, holding onto a string of web. He glanced around the street, to see if any body was sticking around. No, everyone was too busy running for their lives. _Good. Err, not good, I guess_, he thought with a small frown.

"Spider-Man! And we were afraid you wouldn't show!" Vulture sneered, as if he _didn't _embarrass himself in front of the arachnid just last night.

"Aw, Vultchy! Your here too! That must be a new record of fastest time to break out of jail!" Peter said, still hanging there, waiting for the right time to make the first move.

He snorted "I didn't even get to jail! They left the door of the police car unlocked!"

"Oh, I am _really_ going have to talk to them! Now, however, I'll kick your butt." _And that would be my Q, _he though letting go of his web and did a flip, mostly for show, sending a stream of web towards the direction of Vulture. The web made contact with the villain, receiving a "Not again!" from the crazy bird, and, once again, the Peter webbed the old loon up.

"Well, that was easy! Now for the other five...". He then swung towards four, who, for some reason, just stopped and stared at the tiny battle between the two animals. ****

"Hello-oo! Guys! Hoping for a bit of action here!" Spidey said, waving his hand in front of the now still Sandman.

"And you'll get some!" Came a voice from behind Spider-Man, who without the help of his Spider-senses, would probably as flat as a pancake right now, as the voice turned out to be Rhino, and his tingling Spider-Senses would probably have something to do with the punch the massive villain just threw.

The four other villains (Sandman, Electro, Mysterio and Kraven **[see A/N]**) seemed to break out of their trances of shock that one of them was defeated so quickly, and shaking them selves a bit, ran towards the small chase scene.

"Oh, your improving, Rhino!" Spidey yelled over his shoulder as he swung though the streets, trying to think of what the heck to do. He then suddenly remembered some upgrades he did to his webs. _It was a worth a try!_, he thought. "But you know you can never beat the old Spectacular Spider-Man when it comes to commentary during fights!" He then turned around and shot streams of web around Rhino. Rhino smirked.

"Do you really think your petty string can contain the RHINO?!" He finished with a yell and threw his arms away from his body. Or at least, _he tried to._

"Actually, I do. You don't think I would actually spend all this time without making that stuff stronger, do you?" Spidey asked leaning against a pole. He then remembered the other four. He turned around, and realized how much time must have passed. He had to wrap this up in an hour, at least, to maintain his meeting. He noticed Sandman. _Might as well take a 'rain check'_, he thought. Frowning at the lame pun, he shot a stream of webs to a fire hydrant and pulling it out of the ground to create a huge fountain which doused Sandman, forcing him to break apart and falling down in to the sewers. Peter frowned. He never was going to get him like that, was he?

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to three rather angry (and tired looking) villains.

"Hey guys! Got out of that trance, I see!" Electro and Mysterio glared and ran forward, while Kraven just shook his head thinking "_When will they ever learn?"_ and slipped into the darkness and ran off without Peter noticing (he _was_ a bit preoccupied). Electro shot out electricity (big surprise) from his hands and Mysterio sent a cloud of green puff, and in a matter of seconds, clones of the dramatic man walked out.

He dodged all attacks from Electro while digging through his belt, finally taking out a rubber glove (he never left home without one) and punched Electro in the face, stopping him short and made him groan in pain. While Electro was getting over his dizziness, Spidey quickly shot a blindfold around his eyes to deal with Mysterio. _If it worked the first time, why not the third?_ Using his spider-senses, he stood still, not even twitching as the appeared-to-be nothing but smoke and mirrors (but then again, what else is the the villain good for?) ran at him through all sides. He finally dodged when the real one finally ran forward and attacked with a crowbar (where did he get _that_?!).

And still using his spectacular powers, he dodged attacks left and right, finally grabbing the crowbar a mere 1 inch from his shoulder and flipped the man who was holding it. Taking off his blindfold, he quickly webbed up the two villains together (after punching Electro again). He looked around, expecting a giant man-cat to come jumping out of no where (and trust me, that sounded as weird to me as it did to you), but saw nothing.

He frowned, saying to himself "I really _do_ have to start taking track of these guys." He then proceeded to bunch all the villains he manged to keep together and left them hanging on a lamp post (which was basically his form of humility for crooks, thieves and villains), and swang on back home, having nothing to look forward to but three angry woman, Aunt May and Flash Thompson. Oh, and Randy, but he wasn't really fearing him right now.

Before he left however, he at least got a 'Thank you' from Captain Stacy (also a knowing glance, which freaked him a bit). _Well, at least I'm appreciated. And kicked some butt while I was at it! All and all, not a bad day (except for the whole blowing his secret thing)._ He finished his thought with a frown. Not only because of what was going through his mid, but also, he's spider-sense seemed to be lightly tingling. _Probably worried about the confrontation I'm going to have soon,_ he decided.

***

**Silly Spider-Man! That's not **_**you**_** worrying! *Evil laugh* Any who, thanks again for the reviews! Hope you liked it! Tell me if you didn't (or did) and why! Also give me suggestions. I'm thinking of bringing in Black Cat. What do you think?**

P.S. I did a _**little**_** too many puns on this chapter (Spidey even noticed!) Sorry about that, but I just had too many opportunities!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys... you aren't mad at me for the fact that I haven't posted in forever...right? Because, even if this may sound lame beyond reason, I had writers block. Yeah. I know. Bad excuse. But I hope updating (after about about bagillion years :P) will make up for it! Anyways, I wanted to make this longer, but I thought up a nice ending (the ending for this chapter) and another for the end of the 'interrogation', so I decided to stretch it for two chapters.**

Ok! I'm done rambling! Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't know who made it and still too lazy to check. Full credit goes to whoever this person may be though!

Revealed! Chapter 3  


Liz was just drying her hands when a knock cam to the door.

"Peter, honey?" Came a voice from the door. _Who the heck was that?_ she thought bewildered. _It didn't _sound _like any of the people she had left in the hospital room. _"It's Aunt May, honey!"

_Aunt May? Isn't that Peter's aunt, or something? Well, seeing as it's __**Aunt**__ May, that's probably right. Wait- does she think __**she's **__Petie?? _Liz was now very panicked. If she said she wasn't Peter, the lady would be scared, and frightened as to where the heck her nephew was, which of course they couldn't say. If she said if she _was_ him, the lady would be even _more_ scared if she found out. _Oh god. _The only thing she _was_ sure about was that she was going to kick whoever butt that said Peter was in this bathroom.  
_  
_ "Yes?" She replied in her attempt at Peter's voice. Notice how I say _attempt._ Really, it sounded like a choking bear.

"Peter?" Came Aunt Mays voice again, sounding suspicious. The door slowly creaked open, only too be slammed shut with Liz's whole body. "Peter?!" she repeated, shocked, from the other side of the door. "Peter, are you OK?"

"Uh, sorry Ms. Parker- er, I mean, Aunt May. I just, uhh..., ate too many prunes...?" came the desperate, yet still an attempt at a man's voice, Liz's voice, praying at the heavens that the woman would believe her.

The others, though looking rather nervous at first, couldn't help but crack a smile at the conversation. Especially Liz's last reply. They had trouble keeping their laughter at that. Though Aunt May was taking another look at the situation. Not only was she a little peeved at how Peter was treating her, she was also a little confused.

"Well, I'm sorry Peter, but I really have to go, I just came for a short check up, but I'll come back soon?" Aunt May said uncertainly. She was meeting with one of her old friends. Otherwise, she would have stayed longer.

"Oh, don't worry! You don't have to come back! - Er, I mean, I'll be fine!" Everyone cringed at Liz's failure of trying to get May Parker out of the hospital and to not come back (that is, at least not until Peter had finished kicking butt in downtown), except of course, Aunt May who doesn't know what's happening or who was behind that door. But for now, that sad name of a excuse will have to do.

"Very well. I'll leave the pie on the table, and I'll be goin-" Aunt May started but was interrupted by three hungry voices,

"PIE?" Gwen and Flash yelled, also Liz from the other side of the door, who quickly cleared her throat and repeated it in a deeper tone. "Err... Pie?"

"Yes, pie... lemon pie to be exact." Giving Flash, Gwen and the door a weird look. "Well, I must go... Bye Peter, and feel better! Gwen, Flash" She addressed each with a nod. "Good bye!" And amazingly, shockingly, the sweet lady walked out, leaving the pie behind. Everyone watched her leave, jaws on the floor, eyes popping out, not daring to believe _the _Aunt May (or at least _the _to those who knew her) had bought it.

They snapped out of it as the cheerleader slowly made her way out of the bathroom. "Is she gone?"

"I think so." responded Flash.

And in one collective-long laugh, they all relaxed. Waiting for about 10 minutes to insure Aunt May was long gone (meanwhile attacking the one piece of lemon pie and Liz gave Randy a good talking to for what she just went through as the other tried to hide their laughter), they got up as one and walked out of the hospital, nervously asking the nurses to not check up on Peter for a bit ("He just wants some rest..."). They followed Gwen to the Parker's residence.

Peaking through the window to insure no one was home, they sat on the porch, waiting for Peter.

"Hey guys!" Peter was cheerfully making his way down the sidewalk towards the small group, wearing his normal clothing once again. They say him tugging his shirt down a bit where they could tell was his costume. Finally getting to the door, he pulled out his key, and with a _click! _the door opened.

"Now if I'm right, Aunt May shouldn't be here right now," The five non-superheroes nervously coughed here "so come on in!" Peter was trying to keep up a happy front, and it worked, but inside he was worried whether the freaks were close by. The others nervously stepped in, as if it was a land mine, and every step could kill them. Some were worried of what Peter was about to say, some were worried what the consequences will be after they knew. And they all were wondering if they were ready. However, as many say, now or never.

Peter called out for his aunt. Their was no reply. The others would have pointed out that they knew she wasn't in, but they were all silent. Peter walked up the stairs and everyone followed him into his bedroom, where Pete locked it to insure safety. They all took a seat where they could: on his bed sat Gwen, Liz and Mary Jane; on his desk chair sat Flash; and on the desk it self sat Randy. They all turned their bodies to the owner of the room, who leaned beside a open window.

"Soo... what do you want to know?" he asked awkwardly. Now that the moment had come, he realized he had no idea of what to say. The others seemed to take a completely different route, all suddenly bursting with questions now that they were there. "Whoa, whoa! One at a time!" Peter couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sudden change of nature.

Gwen was the first to pipe up after a short pause. "I understand you're,... er- Spider-man, (well, not quite, but it's sinking in), but how?" Peter smiled, knowing this question was going to pop up.

"Remember that field trip to we had?" Everyone nodded. "Well, the spider that escaped? It bit me. I don't know exactly what happened, only that after that bug bite, I can do this-" and (a little to show off, and a little to settle the idea he was _indeed _Spider-Man) he crouched down, leaned down and kicked his feet up to a hand-stand and pushed himself up, so he was now crouching on the ceiling carelessly. He saw all the jaws drop to the floor (not literally, of course, but it may as well be) as he sprang back down, landing right-side up.

He looked nervously around the shocked faces of his friends (and not-so friends *cough* Flash *cough*). They were all thinking the same thing: it was one thing to see Peter do his amazing tricks with the mask _on_, but a whole other world seeing his face while he was flipping and sticking on walls. It was as if, after all the evidence, this little show just pushed their mind off the edge. Their was no denying it.

Peter Parker, long-time nerd and poor-orphan who lives with his aunt, was, indeed, _the_ Spider-Man.

_Oh my god._ Was the basic sentence slipping through their heads at the moment.  
**  
A/N Please review! (And, if you can, could you post up questions you would like me to ask in the second part of the interrogation? That would help a lot.) Good bye and salut!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, my excuse for this entry for taking so long is... my, uh, chocolate...dragon, got loose of his leash, and, err, ate a lollipop cat and... Ok. Fine. I was lazy. Enjoy the chapter anyway! :) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I do own my chocolate dragon and lollipop cat. :)**

Revealed! Chapter 4

There was a bit of silence before Flash, of all people, asked a question.

"How strong are you?" All the others nodded, curious, but none were as curious as Flash: he was curious as to how much strength the nerd held back from them every time he had shoved him in a locker, or shoved him on the floor, or shoved him in a locker _again_,...

"Err.. pretty strong?" It sounded more of a question then anything, unsure of how much he should brag. The others all did a 'go on' motion. "OK... um, example, example,..." Peter muttered to himself, trying to think of something to show his strength off. He glanced around the room, until his eyes landed on his bed and the people on it. He shrugged, and without bothering to warn them, he walked over to the biggest piece of furniture in his room, crouched down, and grasping the bed with both hands, lifted it with not so much as a grunt.

The occupants on the now lifted frame and mattress, that's to say Gwen, Liz and Mary-Jane, all squeaked at the same time, making the boys around them snort. Had they known _that_ was going to happen, they would have gotten off! Gwen also did a perfect imitation of Aunt May when she grew angry with Pete, shouting a "PETER PARKER!" followed with a line the frail woman was _not_ so familiar with "DROP THIS BED THIS INSTANT!"

Peter chuckled, and gently put down his bed where it would have been found a couple minutes ago. The only thing that would seem out of place was the hyperventilating girl, another angry and scared at the same time, and the final simply chuckling.

Any neighbors who would have been strolling past Parker's household, would have suddenly shivered. It was as if some evil-radioactive happenings were going on in that house, sending evil vibes down people's spine. As if, _as if_... someone was receiving..._'The Look_'.

All the people who were misfortune enough to be in that room at the moment shivered at the pure rage hidden in Gwen's eyes. In fact, the anger wasn't even hiding. It was flaunting itself in front of Pete's face, and seemed to be glaring at him itself. Nevertheless, it was a frightening image, and one that the poor teen wished to never receive again.

"OK! Next question!" Peter said quickly. If he were to choose from telling everyone his every single dark secret, and getting that... that thing every day for the rest of his life, he would choose on the former in a heartbeat.

"I've got one!" Said Randy quickly, eager to change the subject before someone got hurt. Peter nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Well, who else knows about your freaky spider powers?"

Peter smiled a bit at how the football player put it, and then replied (with a small frown trying to remember if anyone knew about his secret identity) "Well, other then you guys, all I can think of is Venom...yeah, that's it. Anyone else?"

"Me." Gwen said, with still a hint of anger in her voice. Yeah, just a _hint_. "Why? I mean, we know how, where, who and all that, but why did you become Spider-man? Why not just get a job where you could get lots of cash? Why save the world?"

"Well," started of the hero, "I did try just getting cash before (with my costume of course), by fighting. Which doesn't sound to different than from I normally do, but I like this job much better. Anyway, when I won the first fight, the guy in charge refused to give me any money, unless I signed."

"That's not very fair" grumbled Liz.

"Yeah, well, even though we were a bit short on cash, Aunt May and Uncle Ben that is, I didn't want to sign because that would kinda defeat the purpose of the mask. And so I refused, obviously, and left. Or at least tried to, 'cause when I turned to leave, a robber came running past me, jewels in hand, with the greedy man running after him, yelling for me to catch him."

"And that was the first time you kicked bad guy butt, right?" Said Liz smartly.

"Wrong." corrected Peter somberly. He would never forgive himself for what he did, or what he _didn't_ do. "You see I was pretty fed up with the guy, so I let the robber go. You know, wasn't my problem. But the that very robber, that very stupid, evil, merciless robber... he needed a runaway car. And I think that you all know what happened next..." he finished somberly. They sat in an uncomfortable for a while before Peter broke it.

"So to answer your original question, before Uncle Ben died, he told me 'Great power comes great responsibility'. Thus, Spider-Man." he (actually) finished, with a small bow and smile at the end. "Next?"

"I have one." MJ said sarcastically. "What the heck what were you thinking?"

"Oh! I know this one!" Gwen responded in sarcastic happiness. "How 'bout nothing at all?" Turning to glare at Peter for what must be the thousandth time today.

Peter sighed. "How 'bout responsibility and all that?" Everyone raised there eyebrows. "Ok...look. I have no choice. I mean, I can't let any other families lose their relatives, parents...their Uncle Ben's..." He finished somberly.

The girls immediately did the same. _Poor Pete!_ They all thought. They knew Peter had a difficult time when it came to family, but the amount of guilt he must feel, and he couldn't he even _tell_ anyone! Though, of course, he shouldn't blame himself. But this _was _Peter we're talking about.

"Oh, Pete. I'm so sorry." The three girls walked towards him, Gwen in the lead, and gave him a big hug. While the girl's back was facing towards them, Flash and Randy gave the orphan a thumps up and vicious nods, which Peter had to bite his lip from stopping himself from bursting out laughing. It wasn't as if he didn't mean what he said, really he did, but he couldn't doubt that he said it so he could get back on Gwen's good books.

After everyone had settled down, Peter asked the group whether they were done, in which they all replied yes.

"I might have some more questions for you later, so don't think you're off the hook yet Tiger." Purred MJ as she sat up, which just made the two other females in the room glare at her. They soon left the room, leaving nothing but a couple of footprints on the ceiling (no doubt Aunt May will be a tad confused the next time she comes into the room) and an open window, blowing soft wind from outside.

And, strangely enough, a soft cackle could be heard mixing with the soft wind to form a mysterious combination. And if you leaned out that very same window, you could see Kraven attached to the wall, and was apparently there for the whole discussion.

"So...Spidey's Parker, eh? Interesting..." and with that freaky mutter, he jumped from the wall to wherever his evil happenings were taking place.

**A/N: OH MY!:0 WHAT WILL PETIE DO? Frankly, I haven't a clue. Kinda making this up as I go along. Any suggestions?  
And yes, that was a hint to review. Nothing motivates me more then reviews (as you can see!) AND I'M SORRY I'M A LAZY POOP.  
If it helps, you can criticise me! : ) **  
**And thank you to the people who **_**did **_**review, namely: G.A. - One for a vision ; TTCyclone ; Alice Rose Winter ; Alluring Alliteration ; fangirlishness.101  
YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Well I'm going to add to your level of hatred for me by telling you this is nothing more then an Author's Note. Yeah, you can get your torches ready. But I just wanted to tell you that their is a very, very, very, **_**very **_**small chance of me finishing this story. Mostly because I don't think I can take up the responsibility of updating, but also because I'm not really sure of what the heck is going to happen next.**

**I feel really terrible for leaving you guys hanging and an unfinished story, so I give permission to anyone who wants to continue this story on their own to be able to continue it however they want it. There is still a chance I may update this, but not as fast as any of you, I'm sure.**

**I feel so bad for not finishing this, but I know that it will be better for everyone if someone else takes over. I hope you guys aren't getting out your pitchforks too.**

**Oh, and yes I am aware of the rule that I am not allowed to just slap in an A/N without the story, so I'll take this off as soon as someone volunteers to continue this.**

**Sorry for being my regular poopiness. I hope you all understand, and if you don't please ask questions via review. Same goes to those who want to continue this!**

**It has really been a pleasure writing for you guys, and I'd like to thank every single one who read, reviewed and all that jazz. You all rock! You won't be seeing the last of me though, because I'll still write, just one-shots or two-shots.**

**~Lark**

**P.S. (Yes I know I suck. Try not to repeat that to much.)**

_**Peaking through the window to insure no one was home, they sat on the porch, to wait for Peter. **_**This line was in Chapter three of this story. And when I realized that I didn't specify what they did, at all, I decided to write a one-shot for it. In other words, I needed a story for this chapter, so I wrote a one-shot. Enjoy!**_  
_

Professional Activities

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Gwen Stacy, Flash Thompson, Randy Robertson, Mary-Jane Watson, and Liz Allen were sitting on the porch of the Parker residence, waiting for Peter to finish kicking butt. Unfortunately, this seemed to take longer then they had initially thought. They had been sitting there for twenty minutes, and had been forced to take up more, er, professional activities.

"Ha! Rock beats paper! You lose, Randy!"

"Uh, Flash. Paper beats rock. That means _you_ lose."

"Wh-How does wimpy paper beat a rock?"

"I dunno. How does wimpy Parker become Spider-Man?"

"Shut up!"

The other snorted at Flash's obvious discomfort of the idea of Pete being Manhattan's hero.

"You know, that is a good question. How did the tiger become the spider?" MJ said with a frown.

"Maybe he's an alien, like Superman!" Suggested Liz.

"Or maybe... Or maybe he doesn't even _have_ powers! Like Batman!" Said Flash.

"Oh yeah, because _everyone_ can stick to walls and lift a ton! How about you go prove it, Flash! Jump up at that wall and see if you stick!" said Gwen dryly.

"Ha ha. You know, nerd-ette, you don't need to be so snappy. Just because I suggested that your boyfriend might not have powe-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" snapped Gwen.

"Yeah, he's not her boyfriend!" agreed Liz in frustration.

"Top of class. Super-hero. Got about fifty chicks fighting for him. Maybe Parker's not such a loser after all." Randy noted with a smirk.

All the other huffed with annoyance.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK. So I was sitting there, right? Doing nothing at all and feeling guilty about this story, when all of the sudden, I got an inspiration to write! It actually probably looked a little weird to my family, because I was just watching T.V. when all of a sudden I jumped up and yelled "I CAN DO THIS!" and ran to the closest computer. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't sharpening your knives yet. I just really suck at updating. :-(  
I'M A PROCRASTINATOR. There, I said it! (Like you guys haven't realized that fact yet anyway.)  
But anyhow, enjoy this new chapter devoted to all those lovely people who review this! I am not worthy!**

Revealed! Chapter five

They made their way back to the hospital, remembering Peter should actually be _there_ instead of answering their questions. Peter was looking slightly pale, but insisted he was fine. All he needed was a bit of rest, he said. They supposed the fight must have taken something out of him, which they could understand. He _was_ supposed to be on surveillance for another two days, and then continue taking medications for another month. Fighting six demented villains isn't exactly something that helps.

They made their way to the side of the hospital, as Peter started to get his web-shooters out of his bag and sliding them on to his wrists. Since he couldn't just walk into the hospital (because that would probably give the nurses a heart attack to know that he wasn't resting in the room like a good little boy), he had to sneak in. He turned up to look at the window he was supposed to be staying in, motioning to the others that he'd be fine, and shot a thin, but strong, web on to the seal of the windows, and let the mighty web do its magic. Once he was at the window (after a ride that made him a little dizzy), he clambered into the hospital bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and started to change back into his hospital attire.

"Thanks again, miss, for the check-up!" Peter told the red-headed nurse, as he climbed into his bed.

"Not a problem, dear. Though I do wish you could have answered when I called you! You gave me quite the fright!"

"Sorry again, mam! I guess you could say my mind has been a little scrambled since the accident!" _That would explain all the screw-ups that has manged to happen in such a short time._

"Not the greatest thing to say in a hospital, you know." The nurse replied with a small smile. Peter smiled back. He was in a better mood now that all his enemies were behind bars (that he knew of). But still, thank goodness this kind nurse was here, or he'd go a little bonkers. Over the short time he's been here, this woman (who Peter guessed to be in her thirties) had begun to be what he would call a friend.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. An older looking nurse walked in, with the same quality smile the hospital staff and crew always seemed to provided. "Good afternoon Peter. Hello Laura. You have some visitors again! Quite the popular boy!" Peter laughed and asked if she could show them in, while the red-headed nurse (apparently named Laura) took that as her Q to leave. She smiled a goodbye at the two people in the room, and at the five teens about to walk in.

"Hey guys!" Pete said cheerfully to the five teens. "How's it going?"

"Still trying to get the idea that you could be-" Peter made a lot of 'shush'-ing movements to Flash, as the old nurse was just making her way out of the room. Flash, spotting the lady, finished rather lamely. "-a lobster!"

Everyone but Flash and the now confused-lady would have done a face-palm if it wouldn't have totally blown away the already weak lie.

"It's a play I'm secretly in." Peter said randomly (it was the first he could think of) to the lady "I play the... sad lobster, who... doesn't want to be dunked in butter, but in the end doesn't have a choice. Yeah. There's a whole mob chasing me at one point. No one knew of it until l now, because I told them. Yep." The nurse simply nodded, and quickly left the room.

"Remind me never to tell you a secret again, okay?" Peter said, glaring at Flash.

The boy however, was un-fazed and replied with a smirk, "And when will this play be showing? I'd love to to get a ticket."

Gwen interrupted the argument with a bit of her own, "So Pete, we forgot to ask. How did the fight go?"

"Yeah Petie! Did you kick their butt?"

Peter shrugged. "I kicked four out of six butts. _Not _my best. And now I have to worry about two crazies out on the loose. I should actually go look for them right no-"

"No." Interrupted Liz.

"Bu-"

Peter was once again interrupted, this time by Gwen. "_No._"

"You need to rest, tiger." MJ told Peter, finishing the stream of lectures delivered by the three ladies. Peter just groaned and let his head sink into his overly-fluffed up pillow. He knew he needed some rest to heal, and he would, but first he needed to deal with the loonies. Though he knew that, sadly, none of the population in this room would let him leave this room until the doctors said it was alright.

But it was still worth a shot, right? "Fine. Ok. I'll stay at the hospital. I just need to go to the bathroom, okay?" Well that was a better lie then he was accustomed to lately- maybe it meant he was getting better!

"No." Then again, maybe not.

"Aw common guys...!"

"No."

The next couple of minutes passed in a similar argument. Finally, Peter admitted defeat. But still, he had to get a watch going on. When he did get better (only two more days, only two more days...) he needed to start fighting right away, so he needed information. A spy. Apparently he voiced his last thoughts to the group. "What, Pete?"

Oops. That wasn't meant to be said out loud. He explained his thoughts anyway. "Well, when I finally get out of here, I won't know any information of where the two are, and what they've done, and even if it's still two, which never really works out in the end. So I need someone who's not stuck in a hospital, who can help behind the scenes, someone that can get me information... a spy, in other words."

But would she be willing to help? No probably not.

A couple of minutes passed before Gwen finally voiced the thoughts of the others.

"Well, we could do it!" The other possible spies nodded eagerly.

Peter stared at them. This was not exactly what he was banking on when he thought of a spy. No, he was thinking of someone else.

There was always a chance. It was worth a shot. Then again, maybe not.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, he gave the simple answer "No."

This prompted a loud outbursts from the other teens, shoving Peter back to reality.

"What?"

"No!"

"Common!"

"_Dude!_"

"Guys! Please, be quiet! The nurses are going come if you don't, and frankly, your giving me a headache!" The guests settled down, after the mention that they could bring pain to the spider. "Now, look. You guys know that I can't let you go out there into possible danger. That's not the 'Spider-Way'. I need a professional..."

"Well then who are you thinking of, Pete?"

He sighed, "The Black Cat."

**That's right! You asked for her and you GOT IT! The Black Cat will be making her way into this story, just as you asked! If you guys want anyone else to pop in, feel free to review! Once again, I'm so sorry I don't post and update as much as you guys might want me to. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN REVIEWS DON'T MAKE ME ABSOLUTELY PEPPY AND DON'T HELP ME WRITE! 'CAUSE THEY DO!  
Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Stop dialling your nearest emergency number and put that phone down, because I aint dead! Nope, not dead, just really lazy. (YEEAH!) But anyway, Miss. Cat is being introduced in this chapter, along with some other exciting things! :D Enjoy! (Also, I thank all you amazing people who've reviewed my humble story! This chapter is, once again, dedicated to all of you wonderful people!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters, they belongs to... hang on a minute... Marvel, which is now owned by Disney, but their's also some Sony thrown in there somewhere. *Shrug*

Again, enjoy! :-)

**Chapter 6**

Manhattan. It was a wonderful place once you got past the smoke, pollution, and citizens who always seemed to need an extra cup of coffee in the morning. Their were the buildings that seemed to break through the sky itself, the festivals that would never die, and the sweet scent of hot dogs following you wherever you went. It was even home to the famous Spider-Man, the saviour of them all. The spider was a shining beacon to all citizens there in Manhatton, and (almost) everyone was better off with him. Of course with selfless heroes, comes devious villains...

"Where _is_ that bloody Kraven? We were supposed to all meet up two hours after the fight with the bug right _here_! I guess the cat scampered out." Muttered SandMan angrily, resting down on an old barrel. He was in an abandoned warehouse, where the six villains were _supposed_ to meet. But after Spider-Man (or as we know him, Peter Parker) had beaten four out of the six men, only Kraven and SandMan had made it through, and only one of them made it back to where they agreed on.

He continued his banter at the air "I swear, when I see him, I'm going to-"

"And, what, pray tell, will you do to me SandMan?" Came a lazy voice from one of the banisters crossing the ceiling, hidden in the shadows. Flinto shot up from his barrel.

"W-who's there? Kraven?" he barked out.

"Oh, what a clever little experiment we have here."

"Hey, you were as much as an experiment as I was!"

Kraven sighed in annoyance as he dropped down to the floor, "SandMan, I was not an experiment. I had full control of receiving these powers. Now quiet down, I have some interesting information..."

"I can't believe him,"

"We know,"

"I mean, she's a _thief_,"

"We _know_,"

"And he's supposed to be a _hero_,"

"_We know_,"

"He can't just go around and-"

"We _know_!"

The unexpected team was walking down down town Manhattan, trying to find a certain feline. Unfortunately, some members didn't approve of the mission, giving the other members quite the headache.

"Okay, maybe we should focus our energy on finding this Black Cat. Parker's counting on us." Randy interrupted.

"Who is a thief." added Gwen before she could stop herself.

"WE KNOW!" Yelled Flash and Liz. The other two teens rolled their eyes.

"Shouldn't we call him Spider-Man in public?" Mary Jane asked vaguely.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe we should focus our energy on finding Black Cat. _Spider-Man_ is counting on us. Happy?" Randy said sarcastically.

"Not really." Muttered Gwen. The others teens all responded by simply rolling their eyes.

"Right. Now where did _Spider-Man_" Liz said, making a point to emphasize the hero's name, "say to find Black Cat?"

They paused in their walking. "Er," Liz said after a moment of awkward silence, "Did he tell us?"

"Um, let's see. First _Spider-Man_ told us about her and his experiences with her. Then, Gwen punched him in the arm for working with a villain. Spider-Man looked as if he was going to faint with pain, so Gwen apologized, and then he told us to just go find her and tell her that Spider-Man has a message for her. So, I guess... no." Randy wrapped neatly.

"Well great!" Said Flash, who was walking next to a huffing Gwen. "How are we supposed to find this 'Black Cat' if we don't even know where to look?" They group just shrugged in defeat as they walked around a corner, just to find another empty street.

"Well, it would help if you kids looked up."

Or not so empty street.

Meanwhile, in Manhatton's General Hospital, Peter Parker groaned at being stuck in this stupid hospital. Maybe he should start nursing his own wounds, he mused out of boredom. Of course, he handled the small scratches with a band aid or two, but the things that got him stuck in here would be considered a bit bigger then a _scratch_. Still, it couldn't be _that_ bad, stitching yourself up. He saw people nurse their own newly decapitated limbs on television all the time! Then again, their looks of pain and horror and looking as if they would likely have nightmares because of this moment was a good reason to take the hospital attire.

Hm... being scarred for life after nursing his own wounds or the hard beds of hospitals.

This decision might take a while.

Shocked into silence, the teens looked up to see the very feline they were talking about.

"Black Cat! We-we were looking for you!" Spoke up Gwen, having nothing really better to say.

"So I heard. On The Spider's word, too. And what does Spidey want with me this time?" Felicia asked as she dropped her self to the ground, graceful as a cat. Shock once again gripped their mouths shut.

"Wait, Par- er, I mean Spider-Man, worked with _you_? But-but you're hot!" Though bluntly spoken, the other teens couldn't help but nod along with Flash, surprised too at the physical shape and clothing choices of the thief. The woman leaned in forward to the blunt boy.

"Oh, aren't you the charmer," purred the feline in what could be a passed as a sarcastic tone. The boy simply gulped at the distance- or lack, thereof- between the two. He looked even more nervous as she pulled his face closer to her by his chin with her index finger. "Though I can't help but wonder why our hero sent such a charmer when he could talk to me himself. Did I scare him off?" She jumped back so she could take in the whole group, as Flash tried to regain his balance.

"Well, um, Miss... Cat." Gwen started.

"Just stick with Black Cat," Interrupted the thief.

"Right. Well, Black Cat. Pet-I mean Spider-Man! _I meant Spider-Man_! Is injured, s-so he asked us to give you a message." Stammered Gwen. Black Cat repeated her actions with Gwen, once again ignoring any personal boundaries of any kind. Though instead of leading Gwen into the wondrous land of-er, you get the idea-, it only disturbed Gwen beyond existence as she awkwardly pulled her self away and hid behind MJ.

Black Cat smirked at the girl's action. "I heard he was injured. So he wants me to play doctor? Huh, I never took him to be so forward." _How many times had these kids shared a shocked silence since I've arrived?_ Thought the cat in amusement. _Two, three times?_

"Obviously you have no problem with being forward..." Said Liz in wonder. The group was almost huddling together in fear at this strange, seductive, feline... _thing_. Yet the huddle loosened slightly at the thief's next action. For the first time since the group met her, she gave them a full smile.

"It's good for business. Now, as much as I hate to bring this chatter to an end, I'm afraid I'm getting curious of Spidey's little message."

"Well, since he's injured and all, he needs someone to spy on SandMan and Kraven for him, so when he's ready to kick some butt, he can know about that butt." Replied Gwen.

"And why doesn't he just let you kids do his dirty work?"

"Well, see-" Gwen started, only to be interrupted by Flash.

"We are going to help. He just thought it was best to pull all the ropes," he said in an innocent voice. The others looked at him in shock- they weren't apart of the spy team, this was their last mission in the matter, Peter had told them so. So why had Flash said that? Well, that was a stupid question. He wanted a piece of the action, and, though he would never admit it, help Pater out. Heck, all the other teens wanted the same thing.

They looked at each other. It's not like Peter would now. They looked at Black Cat. And they would make sure to stay safe. They slowly started to smile in mischievous joy.

What Spider-Man didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

"So what your saying, is that Spider-Man, _the _Spider-Man, is actually just some kid? Who's scared when a girl _glares_ at him? Are you _serious_?"

"Yes, you bumpering buffoon, I'm _serious_. Now, if it's fine with you, may we continue to the conversation at hand? Do you realize the things we could do with this information, with this _power_? We know the origins of our enemy's power. We know his secret identity, where he lives. We even know his friends and family. Death of loved ones. Who else knows his secret. _The colour of his room._ Imagine the horror we could inflict upon his life. _The revenge._"

The silence stretched longer then the two villains in the abandoned warehouse would have liked. Finally, SandMan spoke up.

"...He gets scared when a _blond _girl _glares_ at him?"

"Of for peaches sake! I don't blame him! She was frightening! Now can we _please_-"

"...You were scared of a little girl too?"

The second villain cried in rage. Whoever said formatting an evil plan was _easy_ must have had the experience of a peanut.

Okay. So that was ten points for leaving the hospital and nurse his own wounds, and three points for staying in the hospital. Oh, what about the fact that it's incredibly dangerous! To put that on staying or leaving side, he didn't know. One point for each, he guessed. Okay, now the tally was: leaving: 11; staying: 4. Did he count the fact that girls seem to find men who are brave enough to stitch themselves up irresistible? Yes, that was one of his first point.

Oh god. Forget about the idea of nice nurses helping him keep a calm mental state. He was going crazy in this place.

Well at least he got to miss that math test. Actually, he hadn't even thought about it since that fight with Vulture. Actually, he would take a math test he was completely prepared in exchange for _this_. Great, now he sounded just depressing.

He blamed the stupid hospital.

**A/N: Okay guys! Tell me if you're happy or not on what went down on this chapter. Also, check out my poll in my profile! Au revoir! (Also, sorry this is a little shorter then usual)**


End file.
